EL SAIYAN DE EDOLAS
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: 200 años después de la batalla de los dragones oscuros, todos los guerreros z habían muerto, pero Vegeta encuentra al último de su estirpe en un mundo llamado Edolas, por lo que decidirá ayudarle a despertar sus poderes. El nombre del último saiyan; Gray Surge


**HOLA A TODOS, aquí vengo con una nueva historia un poco distinta de las demás que suelo hacer, con personajes diferentes de protagonistas**

 **EL SAIYAN DE EDOLAS**

 **Sinopsis: 200 años después de la batalla de los dragones oscuros, todos los guerreros z habían muerto, pero Vegeta encuentra al último de su estirpe en un mundo llamado Edolas, por lo que decidirá ayudarle a despertar sus poderes. El nombre del último saiyan; Gray Surge**

 **Capítulo 1: La voluntad de Goku y Vegeta**

200 años, ¿quién lo diría?, eso era lo que pensaba el príncipe de los saiyans en su santuario del otro mundo como regalo del rey del otro mundo tanto por la ayuda que brindó a los guerreros Z cuando vivía, como por las buenas acciones que hizo después de su muerte junto con otro saiyan legendario, Son Goku, que apareció en el otro mundo 90 años después de la guerra contra los dragones oscuros y con el cuál había terminado de entrenar hace unas horas

Sin embargo, el saiyan sentía que su vida no avanzaba, pese a que se hizo uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, lo cual era parte del problema, ya que en su estado actual, el único que le podría dar un combate decente era Kakarot, la forma amigable y el nombre saiyan de su compañero

El resto de los guerreros del paraíso apenas aguantaban unos segundos ante su descomunal fuerza, es más, incluso propuso que los villanos del infierno fuesen entrenados para poder hacerle frente, pero ni combinando todo su poder pudieron hacerle mucho frente al príncipe de los saiyans

Se sentía cansado y harto, su familia, a excepción de su hermosa mujer Bulma, habían dejado de existir en el otro mundo para poder reencarnarse en nuevas vidas y en un nuevo hogar

Al principio el negó la idea de tener una nueva vida, pero con el pasar de los tiempos, el gran guerrero sentía que su existencia ya no tenía sentido, incluso su hermosa Bulma lo había pensado, ya que ella ya estaba cansada de seguir existiendo pese a tener al hombre que ama a su lado

Su compañero Goku también tenía la misma idea en la cabeza al ver que aparte de Vegeta, el nombre del príncipe saiyan, no había nadie más contra quién pelear, pese a tener a su hermosa esposa a su lado, de hecho, ambos lo hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo, al igual que el príncipe y su pareja

Dejarían de existir para reencarnarse en nuevos seres

Las dos parejas fueron a hablar con el rey del otro mundo, el cuál al verlos ya se hacía una idea de porque habían venido

 **Gran Kaio:** Valla Goku vegeta, que os trae por aquí, aunque por alguna razón creo que se cuál es el motivo de la visita- dijo al principio alegre para luego ponerse serio al igual que los saiyans- queréis dejar de existir, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras las dos parejas asentían- bien, pero antes Vegeta, Goku, tengo un último trabajo para vosotros- dijo extrañando a los guerreros- en un mundo llamado Edolas, vive, al parecer, el último saiyan de la galaxia del norte- dijo sorprendiendo a las dos parejas- pero por alguna extraña razón, sus poderes naturales fueron sellados, por lo que voy a introducir vuestras almas en su interior, hasta que el chico logré poder despertar sus poderes, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras ambos asentían con una sonrisa, al saber que uno de los suyos seguía con vida

Entonces el gran Kaio empezó a disolver las almas de las mujeres de los guerreros, no sin antes despedirse de sus amados saiyans, los cuales, por increíble que parezcan, lloraban la marcha de sus amadas mujeres, pero sonrieron, al saber que a ellos les tocaría el turno dentro de poco

Acabadas las despedidas, el rey del otro mundo mandó las almas de los guerreros al mundo donde estaba el último de su estirpe, con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Gran Kaio:** Goku, Vegeta, ahora el será el que proteja el universo de cualquier mal- dijo el rey mientras se acoplaba mejor en su asiento para descansar

Habían pasado seis meses desde que la magia abandonó Edolas. Al principio a las personas les costó adaptarse a vivir sin ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo la gente se volvió más creativa y avanzaron tecnológicamente, aprendiendo a usar los recursos de la tierra

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, las cosas seguían como siempre, sin embargo había algo, que no era normal, y era que uno de los miembros, Gray Surge, no se encontraba presente en el gremio, y muchos se imaginaban el motivo

En la esquina de la barra del gremio se encontraba una peli azul con uniforme escolar bastante provocativa con una mirada de querer matar a alguien, seguramente causada por un estúpido pelinegro que usaba demasiada ropa de nombre Gray Surge, el cual estaba enamorado hasta de la cera de sus orejas. Esta hermosa chica se llama Juvia y ahora mismo estaba intentando tranquilizarse por el acoso que le había dado el pelinegro

Para muchos, esto era algo bastante normal, sin embargo, su amiga rubia, Lucy Ashley sabía que esto no podía seguir, ya que el chico estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de la peli azul, pero ella seguía viéndolo como un grano en el culo

En realidad la peli azul veía al pelinegro como un acosador que la seguía como un perro faldero, de solo pensar en eso se ponía bastante irritable

En otra parte de la ciudad, bajo la luz de la luna llena, un pelinegro estaba sentado en la banca llorando al haber sido rechazado nuevamente por su amada, pensando en que había hecho para que lo tratara así

La verdad es que el chico estaba acostumbrado a sus violentos rechazos, pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que no podía aguantar más, ya no sabía que más hacer para demostrarle cuanto la amaba

Cansado de tanto llorar, el pelinegro decidió volver a su apartamento cuando entonces sintió una especie de temblor por todo su cuerpo, sorprendido y confuso, preguntándose que podría haber sido eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a su apartamento a descansar hasta el próximo día

Sin muchas fuerzas de haber llorado tanto, cayó rendido a la cama entrando en un profundo sueño

En su sueño todo estaba oscuro, lo único que era diferente en aquel lugar, era el pelinegro que estaba con solo su pijama intentando saber dónde estaba

 **¿?:** ¿Este es el último de los nuestros que queda? Patético- dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro que lo puso algo nervioso y asustado mientras se giraba lentamente, sorprendido de ver dos figuras humanas que no conocía de nada

Uno de ellos era alto con el pelo alborotado y negro, con un traje naranja que tenía una sonrisa en su cara. El otro era más bajito, de pelo negro pero mirando hacia arriba, con una mirada bastante seria que intimidó al chico, pero lo que más sorprendió al Surge, eran las colas de mono que ambos sujetos tenían en la base de su columna

 **Gray:** ¿Quiénes sois?, ¿Qué queréis de mí?- dijo bastante nervioso y asustado por los sujetos que tenía en frente

 **¿?:** Deja que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Son Goku, y él es Vegeta- dijo mientras el príncipe fruncía el ceño- no te preocupes, es así todo el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa al pelinegro que no estaba muy calmado todavía- mira, para ir directos al grano, nosotros somos saiyans, como tú, y hemos venido a quitarte el sello que impide que uses tus poderes- dijo al confundido pelinegro que no entendía nada

 **Vegeta:** Escucha mocoso, si te crees que esto es un sueño no lo es, aparte de que esto nos lo dieron tus padres- dijo sacando una nota sorprendiendo al pelinegro, que con cautela la cogió y empezó a leerla

 _Querido gray;_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es que ya no estamos vivos, tu padre y yo pertenecemos a una de las razas más poderosas del universo; los saiyans, por desgracia, un tirano llamado Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta, por suerte, tú y yo nos pudimos meter en una nave espacial y escapar a tiempo. Por desgracia tu padre no tuvo esa suerte_

 _Unos años después descubrimos que el hijo de una amiga mía Son Goku logró acabar con el tirano, y que el príncipe Vegeta también sobrevivió_

 _Ellos están aquí para entrenarte y desactivar el sello que un mago de este mundo te puso a ti para que Freezer no supiera de tu existencia, ya que tu poder estaba por encima de la máxima media, y temía que ese bastardo te hiciera daño_

 _Quiero que sepas que tanto tu padre y yo te queremos con todo nuestro corazón, y que cuando crezcas, puedas tener un planeta donde vivir y llamarlo hogar, y sobre todo protegerlo, ya que hay muchos seres despiadados hay fuera y tendrás que hacerle frente para proteger lo que quieres_

 _Recuerda, nosotros siempre te estaremos cuidando_

 _Atentamente, Mika Surge, tu madre_

Al finalizar la nota, el pelinegro echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo una gran felicidad al saber que sus padres le querían y no le abandonaron como él pensó en un principio

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, he encontrado el sello- dijo llamando la atención de su compañero y el Surge, sorprendiendo el último al ver un papel rodeado de una energía púrpura de varios metros de altura con la palabra sello escrita

 **Goku:** Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a saber quién eres realmente?- dijo con una sonrisa alzándole la mano al pelinegro, el cuál al cabo de unas segundos se la agarró

 **Gray:** Sí, quiero saber quién soy- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Vegeta quitaba el sello

Al hacerlo una energía dorada empezó a rodear al pelinegro, que se asustó un poco al principio, pero luego se calmó al ver como lo rodeaba sin hacerle daño

El pelinegro pudo sentir como de la base de su espalda, salía una cola de mono como la de los saiyans, mientras sus músculos se marcaban y sentía como el poder le invadía

Con un poderoso gritó libero una cantidad descomunal de poder, sorprendiendo a los otros dos saiyans, su madre no mentía, el chico tenía un poder extraordinario

El pelinegro empezó a hacerse un chequeo, podía sentir que toda su cobardía se iba, y como la sangre saiyan recorría sus venas con el ardiente deseo de luchar, a la vez que sentía que su confianza había aumentado mucho más que antes

 **Vegeta:** Escucha mocoso, a nosotros no nos queda mucho tiempo, por lo que te entrenaremos en un periodo de 1 año mental - dijo sorprendiendo al Surge que empezaba a sudar a chorros

 **Goku:** Te lo vamos a explicar mejor- dijo mientras e pelinegro alborotado le explicaba sobre los años mentales, donde el estaría en este lugar 10 años, pero en el mundo real solo será una noche, es decir, cuando despierte, solo habrán pasado unas horas, lo que calmó un poco al pelinegro

Sin tiempo que perder empezaron su entrenamiento

Vegeta y Goku aumentaron la gravedad del lugar por 10 para que el pelinegro aumentara más su fuerza muscular, siendo una verdadera tortura, sobre todo porque cada semana le aumentaban el peso

Después se dedicaron a enseñarle a sentir y a manejar el Ki, cosa que fue bastante fácil para él, al ser un guerrero de clase alta

Y por último heredo las técnicas de sus maestros como el Kamehameha (Onda vital en español), la técnica de Kaito por el lado de Goku. Vegeta le dio el Final flash, el big bang y el Final Shine. También aprendió técnicas de los amigos de Goku que dejaron el más allá, como la capacidad de dividirse como Ten shian, aparte de aprender las suyas propias

También Vegeta le enseño a controlar su transformación en Oozaru, y le advirtió de que no mirara demasiadas veces la luna y que siempre llevara enrollada su cola para que no se la cortaran, eso sí, después de que se la pisasen y retorciesen cientos de miles de veces hasta que el pelinegro logró soportar el dolor y eliminar ese punto débil natural de su raza. No le enseñaron las demás transformaciones, preferían que las descubriera el por su cuenta

Y finalmente pasó un año, y los maestros del pelinegro debían irse. El pelinegro sabía el motivo por el que se iban, y aunque le doliera verlos marchar, sabía que era lo correcto, después de todo, es difícil no encariñarse con ellos después de un año mental con ellos

 **Goku:** Adiós Gray, cuídate mucho, y no dejes de entrenar….- dijo mientras desaparecía

 **Vegeta:** Mocoso, si no haces caso a Kakarot, me asegurare de que mi reencarnación te mate, se mee encima de ti y baile sobre tu tumba- dijo con una sonrisa orgulloso de su alumno que le sonreía con confianza

 **Gray:** No os preocupéis, seguiré entrenando, no dejare que nadie me derrote tan fácilmente, y llevare a nuestra raza a la gloria que se merece- dijo alzando el puño haciendo sonreír con orgullo a sus profesores

El Surge entonces se fijó en una luz que aparecía a sus espaldas, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, avanzó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo lo que era…

 **Gray:** Hora de volver a la realidad…- dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia la luz, la cual lo cegaba todo

En el mundo real, el pelinegro se levantaba temprano por la mañana, y fue al espejo a comprobar que ese sueño no era mentira

Y era cierto, no lo era, esa cola de mono había atravesado su pijama y sus músculos eran más grandes y más marcados

El pelinegro sonrió al saber que lo que había vivido a noche fue real, y que todos sus miedos e inseguridades habían desaparecido

 **Gray:** Mama, Papa, Goku- san, Vegeta-san… prometo que protegeré mi hogar, a Fairy Tail, a Edolas… ya Juvia- dijo alzando su puño derecho al aire con gran confianza

En otra parte del espacio, en una base militar, los radares de esta detectaron una fuente de poder que alertó al guardia debido a la enorme cifra que salió en pantalla

 **Guardia:** Increíble, Fisher-sama, venga a ver esto- dijo mientras un sujeto con cuerno y apariencia de reptil con piel negra y azul se acercaba a la pantalla, asombrado ante la cifra que salía

 **Fisher:** ¿Con que 1.5 millones de unidades? Interesante, enviad soldados a ese planeta, nosotros iremos detrás- dijo mientras sus subordinados acataban las órdenes del sujeto- "veremos a ver, si eres un adversario digno para mí, Fisher, el nieto de Freezer"- dijo el demonio del hielo con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno

Las grandes batallas que los saiyans libraron en el pasado, volverán a repetirse, y quedaran grabadas en el universo durante mucho tiempo

 **Continuará**

 **Espero que os guste esta nueva historia y no os preocupéis, que las otras no están abandonadas. Y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
